A Beautiful World Of Friendship
by Klaine29
Summary: Kurt rend visite à Mercedes après l'après midi où Blaine lui a avoué ses sentiments. Mention de Klaine.


**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, très court, sur une amitié que je trouve magnifique et que j'adore, le Kurtcedes. Cette amitié qui est très peu développée depuis la saison 1 (un peu dans la saison 2 mais elle disparait mistérieusement d'un coup), me manque beaucoup. Donc j'ai décidé de faire vivre cette belle amitié :)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien..**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

Kurt se sentait léger en quittant la Dalton Academy, ce soir là. Les régionales approchaient, mais curieusement, il ne stressait plus. Pas depuis que Blaine lui avait avoué ses sentiments l'après-midi même et l'avait embrassé-EMBRASSE, il n'y croyait toujours pas. D'ailleurs, ils avaient pratiquement passé tout l'après midi à faire ça. En y réfléchissant bien, ils avaient littéralement passé l'après midi en décollant leurs lèvres uniquement par nécessité de reprendre leur souffle. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de son bonheur. Il envoya rapidement un texto à sa meilleure amie de toujours, Mercedes, la seule qui pourrait le conseiller. Il roula jusqu'à Lima. C'était un long trajet, mais étrangement il l'avait détendu. Il songea longuement à Blaine, il allait lui manquer pendant le week-end. Encore plus depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il se dirigea vers le domicile de son amie. Il sonna et celle-ci lui ouvrit rapidement. Il tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Kurt tu m'as tellement manqué ! Une semaine sans te voir c'est beaucoup trop ! Même nos longues conversations téléphoniques quotidienne ne m'empechent pas d'avoir l'impression que ca fait un mois qu'on s'est quittés..

_Mercedes, tu sais que tu es la première personne que je viens voir quand je rentre de Westerville ? Et tu es la dernière personne à laquelle je dis au revoir le dimanche soir, donc techniquement tu es celle qui me voit le plus.

_Je sais, mais ca ne change absolument rien ! Bon maintenant viens là, j'ai quelques potins à te raconter et d'après ton message je pense que tu as une bonne nouvelle pour moi, je me trompe ?

_Non, c'est vrai, mais je ne te raconterais pas ca sur le pas de la porte.

_Oh oui excuse moi ! C'est juste que je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, après que Kurt soit allé saluer ses parents.

_Alors ? Cette bonne nouvelle ?

_Bon, Blaine est amoureux de moi..

_Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! Mais comment tu le sais ?

_Euh.. Il me l'aurait dit cet après midi alors qu'on était censé repeter un duo, qui selon lui n'est qu'une raison pour passer du temps avec moi ?

_Ah bah enfin c'est pas trop tôt !  
Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

_Il m'a embrassé, et comment dire je ne me suis pas fait prier pour lui répondre..

_Mon petit Kurt a un petit ami ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Et j'en connaît un qui n'a pas passé son après midi à chanter, je me trompe ?

Kurt rougit violemment.

_Je le savais !

_Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis heureux ! Mais..

_Quoi mais ?

_Mais, je ne sais pas je ne peux pas m'empecher de douter. Tu vois, je me sens tellement vulnérable avec lui, pourtant je sais qu'il est là piur me protéger. Mais je suis moi même quand je suis avec lui, c'est quelque chose qui risque de me blesser. La carapace n'est plus là pour faire ricocher les insultes et les actes blessants. J'ai peur qu'il me laisse tomber, et que je me brise.

_Ecoute moi bien Kurt, tu vas te bouger et arreter de penser à ce genre de choses. Ce mec t'aime de tout son coeur. Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu attends ca ? Depuis votre rencontre Kurt ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas sur ses sentiments, ils sont aussi forts que les tiens, ils sont aussi présents depuis le premier jour. La seule différence c'est qu'il a été trop aveugle pour les remarquer avant. Mais il ne te laissera pas tomber, il est fou de toi !

_Si Karofsky ne m'avait pas volé ce baiser, tout aurait été plus simple..

_Si quoi !? Je vais tuer ce mec !

_Ca m'a échappé..

_C'est pour ca qu'il te menacait alors ? Il est gay ? Je te jure que je vais le tuer pour ce baiser !

_Mercedes, calme toi ! Ca ne sert à rien. Il est effrayé par lui même, il est blessé à l'intérieur. Il finira par s'assumer. Je lui en veut, c'est sur, mais d'un autre coté j'ai de la peine pour lui.

_Mais.. Il t'a volé ton premier baiser !

_Je ne le contabilise pas, pour moi mon premier baiser est celui que j'ai eu avec Blaine cet après midi.

_Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Tu es capable de pardonner à tout le monde parce que tu sais lire à travers les gens. C'est une des choses que j'admire le plus chez toi, sans oublier ton sens incomparable de la mode !

Ils se mirent à rire. Seule Mercedes pouvait changer de sujet à sa guise sans que la conversation prennent une tournure génante.

_Alors ces potins ? Tu me les racontes ?

Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement sur le lit de l'adolescente, prêt à discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures, isolés dans leur monde. Un monde où rien n'existait sauf leur amitié.


End file.
